


The Godlings Adventures

by wnelson001



Category: Rifts (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Bestiality, Cannibalism, Centaurs, Demons, Elves, Evil Main Character, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Multi-Dimensional Travel, Other, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 06:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wnelson001/pseuds/wnelson001
Summary: Warrick is Godling who has been brought up and trained in isolation from sentient being.  Now he has come of age and is ready to explore the multiverse to relieve his boredom.





	1. The Beginning

At the age of twenty five Warrick had come of age and was finally able to access the vault that his parents had set up for him and so gained access to a large assortment of magical artifacts and vast quantities of various currencies that were valued throughout the multiverse. Having lived his whole life almost alone beyond the constructs that they had created to take care of Him, Warrick was craving contact with other sentient being. But more than that, Warrick was extremely horny. Since Warrick was raised by constructs with no understanding of morality, Warrick had no understanding of it. The training he had received from the constructs covered many areas and as a prodigy his knowledge and ability was almost unsurpassed for someone of his age. Unfortunately for others though, Warrick had come to see others as just objects for himself to own and do with as he pleases.

Inside of the vault he saw two pedestals each with the name of one of his parents on it. On his fathers he saw a letter. Warrick opened the letter and read it. It was his father wishing him a happy birthday and giving him permission to go out and explore and experience the multiverse just as he had done when he was younger. Warrick then headed over to his mothers pedestal to read the letter there. In many ways it was very similar to his fathers and wished him well on his explorations, but the biggest difference was that it contained a portal destination point that she stated had to be his first place visited. She told him to take plenty of money and then went on to wish him fun at the location.

So Warrick prepared himself for his first trip away from the demi-plane his parents had created to house him. He donned the enchanted clothes and grabbed a magical moneybag filled with gold, gems and other valuable currency. Looking at the portal point listed in his mothers letter Warrick opened a portal to the point listed. With the portal open, Warrick stepped out into the greater world and started his great adventure.

 

Warrick stepped through the portal to the Splynn Dimensional Market in the City of Splynn on Atlantis. As he did so he was taken in by all the sights, sounds and smells that he was never subjected to before. While the sheer abundance of people about was daunting to one who had grown up in near isolation like himself, the large variety of species around was something that took his breath away. He had been made to study so many of these races that their names flew his mind as he saw them, Kittani warriors, Splugorth Slavers and the Blind Warrior Women, Gargoyles, Overlords, humans, gargoyles and many other races. So many races that there were many that he had never heard of before.

Walking around the market Warrick found many magical artifacts and technological items that he had to check on his next visit here. This time though he was here for the slave auction that was going to take place at noon. Checking the local time he saw that he still ha some time to spare before the auction started so he headed off to find someplace to eat. Stepping up to a food kiosk Warrick looks over the menu, trying to find something interesting to eat. A hand on his shoulder interrupted his contemplation.

"We don't serve your kind here human," the Kittani stated. With that he tried to move Warrick away from the kiosk.

Warrick turned around and looked at the Kitani that had dared to lay hands on him, "Let me go now, or suffer my wrath," Warrick stated at he looked at the offending appendage.

The Kittani just laughed, "Me, a loyal warrior of Lord Splynncryth, afraid of a mere human, I think not." With that he increased his pressure on Warricks shoulder in an attempt to drag him away.

Feeling the Kitani increase his pressure to move him, Warrick let go of the false aura that he was using to appear as a normal human, allowing his full might as a Godling to be noticable to those with the sight to do so. "I tire of you Kittani." With that Warrick punched the Kittani in the face, shattering its armor and knocking him out. Looking around, Warrick saw many faces watching him. Not wanting to eat in public Warrick headed off to the Slave Market.


	2. The Slave Market

Before long Warrick had arrived at The Slave Market. It was crowded today, although since this was Warrick's first time he was not sure if this was usual or not. There were many different species here as well, almost as many as there were out on the streets. He did notice the lack of many of the lesser races though and an abundance of many of the classic Monster races. Walking up to a teller Warrick deposited his funds and received a small electronic bidding pad and brochure of today's sales. Warrick also rented a small room off of the main concourse so as to have some privacy from the lesser masses. Even though it was still early Warrick headed up to his room as he had nothing better to do. 

Sitting down on his comfortable couch Warrick looked over what stock was on the market for today. Warrick had decided that he was going to visit the world of Palladium and since that was a world stuck in the medieval times technology wise due to the whims of the prevailing Gods there, he decided that the slave he bought today would have to serve as his companions there. Hopefully they would make worthwhile adventuring companions, and if they don't, well they could serve as his provisioning.

Before too long the first of the slaves was brought out. After that the auction sped up as slaves were bought and new ones brought in. The first slave that came to Warricks attention was a member of an adventuring party that had attempted to raid a trading outpost belonging to one of Lord Splynncryth's friends. She was being sold off as a way to recoup some of the damage done. Looking her up on the bidpad one last time, he decided again that she would be useful as it listed her trade as a beginner Ranger. Several more experienced Rangers had come up for sale, but they had been quickly snapped up by others. Not a big loss in Warrick's mind as they were all unattractive males while this ranger was a very attractive Elf female. There was a bit of a bidding war going on for her but in the end he won her contract when he bid 40,000 credits for her, upping the last bid by 5,000 credits.

Before long the elf was brought up to his room. "Here is your slave Lord Warrick, she is now your responsibility," 

The Splugorth Overlord stated. "I was informed to notify you since you are a first time buyer here that if you need any control parasites or any other methods of controlling your slaves that they are available for purchase."

Warrick got up and stood in front of the defiant female elf and the Overlord. "There is no need, my mother had these made for me from the Forges of Hephaestus himself." With that Warrick withdrew an intricate choker from his   
bag and placed it on his first slave. "You an go now," Warrick stated, "she will follow all my commands." Warrick watched at the Overlord left and turned to his slave. "You will service me as I bid on other slaves to join my retinue." With that Warrick returned to sitting on his couch and resumed watching as other slaves were brought out. 

Before long the elven female approached Warrick. He could feel her fighting the enchantment on the artifact, but he knew it would not be long before she gave in completely. "What is your name slave?"

"My name is Soliana Ilnatar master," she replied.

"Good, good, I can let you keep that name," Warrick replied as he removed his cock from his pants and pointed to his hard cock, "now get over here and service me Soliana, this is part of your new job in life."

With that Soliana knelt in front of her master and stared at his cock. While not a virgin, she was still rather inexperienced and this cock was much larger than what she was used to seeing. Giving into the compulsion of the choker she took in the head of Warrick's cock into her mouth, getting used to its girth and taste. She felt Warrick place his left hand on her head and took it as a signal to go faster. With that Soliana started bobbing her head up and down on Warrick's girthy cock.

Warrick relaxed as Soliana gave him his first blowjob. He was enjoying it, but at the same time he focused his concentration on his next bid. In the aftermath of the events on Africa, the renowned adventured Katrina Sun was captured as she was attempting to return to North America. As a highly experienced Ley Line Walker the bidding on her was fierce. And for those who cared, he extreme beauty was another selling point. In the end Warrick was able to get her for just over 500,000 credits. She was an expensive purchase, but he just had to have her.

It wasn't too long before his newest slave was brought in. With Soliana still sucking his cock he had the Overlord bring Katrina over to him, and she was made to kneel next to Soliana. From his pouch he withdrew another chocker and placed it on her. As he tried to close it he felt something trying to prevent it from being closed. With some effort Warrick was finally able to close the catch and seal the artifact around her neck. Looking at Katrina he stated, "Sit next to me Katrina, and keep me company. Pay attention to what dear Soliana here is doing as that will also be a part of your job in the future. As Katrina sat next to him, he placed his left arm around her shoulders and pulled her to so she leaned against him.

With that Warrick went back to paying attention to the bidding on the slaves, although he was distracted by the feel of Katrina's body against his and from Soliana continuing to suck his cock. Seeing as he had just one collar left, Warrick looked through the rest of the brochure trying to find that one last piece to buy. It did not take to long for him to find it as she could fill in several roles. His final choice was for the Centaur Psi-Healer. He figured that it would be useful to have somebody to heal his property and who could serve as his mount as well. Since this was his last purchase here he was willing to go all out and when the price for her went over 8 million credits he had no issue with going higher. In the end he purchased her for just over 9 million credits.

As he waited for his newest slave to be brought to him, Warrick placed his hands on top of Solianas head and forced her to take him fully into herself. Warrick let himself cum and he came prodigiously, a gift from his mother who was a goddess of fertility. He watched amused as Soliana tried to swallow all of his cum, but failed as thick steams of cum escaped her mouth. After he finished up he tucked his cock back into his pants and turned to Katrina. "Help her clean that up, I don't want my cum to go to waste." 

Warrick watched as Katrina licked up his cum from Soliana's face and her chest where it had overflowed to. His show was interrupted by a know at the door. Warrick opened the door and his final slave was brought in. Up close she was exquisite and looked to be able to meet his needs. He placed his last enslaving choker on her and dismissed the Overlord. Looking at the centaur he stated, "Follow me, it is time that you slaves are all introduced to each other." With that he headed back to the couch where Katrina had finished cleaning up Soliana from all of his cum.

Sitting on the couch, Warrick gestured for his slaves to stand in front of him. "Introduce yourselves and what you do."

Katrina stepped up first and stated, "I am Katrina Sun. I was an adventuress before I was taken prisoner and I am a Master Ley Line Walker." With that she stepped back.

The centaur was next up and stated, "I am called Tehani. I am a apprentice Psi-Healer and I was captured after I left the tribe lands to see more of the world."

Soliana stepped up last and stated "My name is Soliana Ilnatar. I was a apprentice ranked Ranger and was captured raiding a slaving village. I guess now according to master I am his cocksucker." With that Soliana stepped back with a bit of a blush on her face.

"Alright girls, now that you have been introduced to each other, I just wanted to let you know what we will be doing today," Warrick informed his slaves, "We are going to do some shopping here in this large market to get us ready. I plan to explore the multi-verse with you as my companions, so I need your help in making sure that we are properly provisioned for it. So you know, the first world we are going to, the Gods there have banned technology and its a rather low magic realm. Take this into account as we go shopping." With that Warrick lead his slaves out of The Slave Market and into the greater market.

**Author's Note:**

> This story will most likely only be updated sporadically as my interest waxes and wanes. Chapters should typically be rather short


End file.
